


Heart to Heart, Skin to Skin

by Sapphoria



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Anal Fingering, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Heart-to-Heart, Lio takes control, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, Unbeta'd, Undefined Relationship, awakening feelings, barely, shameless porn, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Galo Thymos has run himself ragged with tasks after the collapse of Promepolis.It's up to Lio to help him unwind and open up.





	Heart to Heart, Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the choppiness! I just had this idea of Lio massaging the stress out of Galo and it devolves into their unspoken feelings for each other.  
I'm hoping this is in character. At least a little. oof. Apologies for any stray typos as well. Anyway, Enjoy!

Galo Thymos had been overworking himself. 

For months, since the collapse of Promepolis, the Burning Rescue team had definitely had their hands full. 

After joining forces with the ranks of the formerly Mad Burnish and with the support of the city's functioning government, the rescue team had been the center of the metropolis' reconstruction and resettlement program. 

So in true Galo style, the young firefighter just  _ had  _ to push himself to the fullest extent to make sure he could be of the most use. 

Helping clear rubble, finding temporary settlements for the previously burnish, making sure no stray non-promare fires got out of control from the destruction of the city… 

It was a lot of work, but if Galo Thymos was anything, it was determined and stubborn as hell.

Of course, he couldn't do everything (Lio was a huge help where he could in dealing with ex-burnish matters) but nonetheless, he went above and beyond to help as many people as he could. Even if it killed him! 

Or wore him ragged.

  
  
  


"Lio? Do you have a sec?" Aina asked, peeking over the book the blonde was reading on an old couch in the Burning Rescue station. 

"Hm? Oh. Do you need something, Aina?" The new recruit asked, shutting the book and setting it down in his lap. He finally had some time to himself, setting aside a few hours to rest and refresh himself in solitude. 

Aina straightened up, adjusting her suspenders absentmindedly and smiled warmly. 

"Yeah. Just for a minute," she hummed, plopping down onto the cushion next to him. She pursed her lips, twirling a piece of hair in front of her eyes in thought on how to word what she would say. 

Lio eyed her curiously, tilting his head in puzzlement. It wasn't often she looked as serious as she did.

"Hmm.. have you noticed anything off about Galo lately?" She finally asked.

Lio was taken aback for a second. Galo? Well obviously the guy was as lovably insufferable as always. Right? 

"Ah.. Off? What do you mean?" He enquired, folding his arms as casually as he could over his chest. 

Aina's brows creased and she sighed softly. 

"I'm guessing since you've been pretty busy with the Burnish, you probably didn't notice yourself," she mused. 

"But the dummy is running himself into the ground. At least you know how to pace yourself and be patient with progress!" 

Lio blinked lamely, drumming his fingers against the cover of the book he'd been reading. 

"Well, it's expected. We Burnish made slow moves and plans over long periods of time. We're just doing what we can day by day." He touched his chin thoughtfully, tilting his head to his friend and coworker. 

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Galo as often as before. Though he does apologize profusely for not being around when I do see him. I assumed your team had him busy?" He shrugged nonchalantly but inside, he'd been a bit saddened by the noticeable absence of the man since the first weeks following the disappearance of the Promare. 

Lio, admittedly, enjoyed his company. 

Aina rubbed the back of her neck thoughtfully. 

"We're all doing a lot but he's been taking up extra projects left and right. Yesterday he even dozed off when testing something for Lucia in his 'oh-so-special' Matori Tech," at that she smiled lightly before looking down into the space between her and Lio. 

"I tried to talk to him about cooling down and pacing himself a bit but you know he's a hard head. I thought maybe you could get through to him? He listens to you, Lio." 

Lio felt his ears burn under his fluff of hair. 

"Me? What makes you think-" 

"You've got to be kidding me, right? He'd start fires for you, if you'd ask." She smirks thinly before meeting Lio's eyes, measured. 

"Come on, please? He's no use to anybody if he's so worn down, he can't even function." 

Hm. So this was about his use to Burning Rescue. 

"We're all worried about him pushing himself so hard." Aina continued, catching the look Lio had momentarily worn. 

Oh. Right. Burning Rescue wasn't like the Foresight Foundation.. he'd forgotten, a hard realization to grasp for someone who spent years fighting the freeze force and rescue team (even though he recently joined their ranks himself). He was used to deep comradery with his fellow Burnish but seeing such bonds between Burning Rescue… it was still new. 

Lio huffed out a short breath, leaning forward and resting his chin neatly in his palm. 

"Alright… I guess I can try talking to him. Do you think something is wrong?" 

Aina folded her arms over her chest and sighed. 

"I can tell something's on his mind, even if he refuses to talk about it. He's bullheaded, you know!" She pouts before her shoulders sag. She looked deflated. 

"If he won't talk to me, I know he'll crack for you at least. You and him have a special bond, right? Since you polited that enormous mech together." She winked, a bit conniving if you asked Lio.

_ A special bond.  _

Lio felt his cheeks burn a bit, simmering under his skin at the thought. He knew it to be true, especially since defeating Kray and joining the team… there was an unspoken connection between them. Lio even noticed the gradual distance coming between them the last few months… 

He relented, humming an affirmative. 

"What do you think I should do?" 

Aina shrugged, smiling a bit lopsidedly. 

"I don't know uh… try getting him to relax! And to open up to you, or something!" She huffed. 

"He's been emotionally constipated or something…" she grumbled, sounding at least a tad annoyed. 

Lio nodded simply, standing from his spot on the worn sofa. 

"I can try my best." He nodded slowly. 

Aina clapped once, standing and putting her hand on his shoulder assuredly. 

"Great! Thanks, Lio. Galo will thank you too, once you get through to him." 

Right, get through… he'd have some thinking to do. 

  
  
  
  


Lio had to admit, the approach was beyond typical. But that was usually what it took to get the overzealous firefighter's attention anyway. 

He'd run into the man in question in the station's locker room later that afternoon. 

Lio noticed something different immediately. 

Galo, bright as he may be, was dimmer than normal. He had slight bags under his eyes, some debris on his black t- shirt and pants. He was rummaging around in his locker, yawning. 

Lio silently stepped to his side, leaning against the lockers. 

"Galo," 

The man visibly jumped, slamming his locker in his panic and he flushed when he laid eyes on the ex-burnish man, his dear friend. 

"O-oh, Lio! Just you! Hey," he smiled crookedly, scratching the back of his head. 

Lio blinked, sizing Galo up with folded arms. He remained casual, as best he could. For some reason he felt a bit nervous. 

"Easily startled today, I see." He clicked his tongue, noting the way Galo's cheeks went redder at the observation. 

_ Caught. _ Lio noted mentally. 

"Come to my room tonight. 10 o'clock. Don't be late. Let's catch up." The blonde said casually, looking up from the slight height difference between them, to meet the guy's gaze under his thick lashes. 

"Eh? Tonight?" Galo tilted his head just slightly, dusting the particles of debris off his shirt. He looked back at Lio, a smile lighting his face, like he normally had. This one felt tired though. 

Lio didn't like that one bit. 

"Is there an issue?" The blonde pushed up off the locker, shooting his hand out to literally cage the other in against the cold steel. He often didn't try to intimidate anymore, but clearly, Galo was off. 

He wanted to help, anyway he could. 

Galo blinked at him owlishly and balked at his gloved hand on the locker beside him. 

"Nah, no problem. Just tired is all, ya know?" He grinned sheepishly. 

"10? Got it. No worries."

Lio glanced him over once more before stepping back just a touch. 

"Good. See you then," and he quickly turned on his heel, his boots clicking on the tile floor of the room as he left a surprised but not displeased, tired firefighter in his wake. 

  
  
  
  


Lio had tried his best to set a calm, serene mood in his room for the short time he had. Though, once he had finished setting up, it dawned upon him the atmosphere felt a bit more… intimate than he originally planned. 

It wasn't unwelcome though. Galo was a special person to him, of course. He wasn't entirely sure how to define their relationship, per say, but there was something there. Smoldering quietly under the surface. Even after the leaving of the promare from him. 

With the various candles he had lit around the room, the smell of rose oil on a little heated oil tray, Lio was fairly proud of himself for his plan. 

Back in the heyday of Mad Burnish when we wore himself down day after day, on occasion Meis would offer to rub his shoulders to ease his tension. He knew Meis would assist Gueira in the same way, though since the red haired guy was so fired up all the time, he assumed that took a lot more work. 

He remembered it had been warm and kind, helping to ease his constant worries for the Burnish and soothe his tension from the fight. 

Lio quietly noted he would have to thank Meis for the idea later. 

  
  


He padded across his room, stretching as he went. He had opted for more comfortable clothes, sporting simple black lounge pants and black T-shirt. It was easy to move around it and if he got tired after talking to Galo, he could easily curl up for the night. 

Sitting on the edge of his bed in a wide stance, he sighed inwardly, resting his elbows atop his thighs. He glanced at the clock. 9:45. 

  
  
  


After another 10 minutes of waiting, there was a loud knock at the door. 

_ Ah. Right on time.  _ Lio thought and glanced up, having been in a light meditation while he waited.    
  
“Come in,” Lio called to the door, which creaked open, messy blue hair and a big blue eye peeking inside. 

“Hey! I ran over as fast as I could when I saw the time.” Galo smiled, stepping into the room and shutting the door lightly behind him. The man himself was still in his rescue attire, even this late into the night already.

“No, no, you're right on time.” The blonde waved his hand dismissively as he watched the guy’s clear fidgeting movements.    
  
“Anyway, Will you let me do something while we chat? It isn’t anything terrible, I promise.” Lio said, a coy tone entering his voice as he kept his seated position, legs spread out. He always noticed he became a bit more relaxed around the other man. Since they first met, he’d felt a bit loser. Less need to be as serious or cold. 

Galo shrugged and trotted over to stand in front of Lio on the bed, hands stuffed into his pockets. 

“I… guess? What do you need?” 

“Sit in front of me,” Lio announced, scooting back just a fraction to make more sitting room between his thighs. He patted the new space.    
“Here.”    
  
Galo stiffened momentarily, pointing at himself and then the spot where Lio instructed.    
  
Lio rolled his eyes, brushing his hair out of his face and patting the spot again.    
  
“Come on now. You’ll be fine.” He mused. He liked the almost embarrassed expression on the other man’s face.    
  
Galo silently obeyed and plopped down on the bed between Lio’s waiting legs and glanced at him over his shoulder.    
“Alright, Lio. So what’s up? You wanted to talk?”    
  
Lio shook his head and tugged at the black fabric blocking the way for him.    
“Shirt off first.”    
  
Galo made a surprised face before laughing lightly and pulling it up over and off his head. He held the crumpled fabric in his lap. 

“Whatever this is, you’re coming on pretty strong, ‘big boss’.” He snorted.    
  
Lio rolled his eyes again before he leaned closer, his chest pressed lightly to Galo’s back. That shut the guy up. 

He cracked his knuckles before placing his hands onto Galo’s broad shoulders, kneading his palms into the extremely tense and taut muscles, ripping a huff past the blue haired man’s lips. 

“So… You’ve been pushing yourself as of late, haven’t you? I’ve never seen you this exhausted.” Lio commented conversationally as he rubbed close circles into the smooth flesh.

Galo rolled his shoulder lightly, leaning back into the touch instantly, like a moth to a flame. 

“Hmm.. It hasn’t been so bad… Did Aina put you up to this?” He groaned, trying to glance back over his shoulder. 

“Stay still.” Lio put his hand firmly against the back of Galo’s neck and felt the goosebumps that popped up on his skin at the action under his touch. 

Galo breathed out slowly and nodded, letting Lio get back to dragging his hands along his back and shoulders. It wasn’t as if Lio hadn’t touched him like this before. He usually had too much energy to sit for so long, was the difference. Though he appreciated the gesture. 

Lio cleared his throat before continuing, working a bit lower before sighing. He kneaded at the knots toward the center of his back. 

“As I’ve said, You’ve been running yourself thin, haven’t you?” He lightly pulled one hand from his back to slightly tilt Galo’s head to the side, holding his cheek in his palm. 

“You have bags under your eyes.” 

Galo caught Lio’s gaze and held it for a moment, briefly just looking at his face. He swallowed hard before smiling, bashful.    
“Eh, I just haven’t been sleeping much. Nothing to worry about, Li. Promise.” He averted his eyes. 

Lio narrowed his eyes and huffed in annoyance. He could tell there was something else clouding his mind that he just wasn’t saying.    
Moving to crawl to the other side of the bed and sitting on his knees, Lio pointed at the bigger open space.    
“Lay down. On your stomach, please.”    
  
Galo opened his mouth to question what he was talking about, only to have an intense gaze focused solely on him. He winced, feeling like he was caught before obliging. He laid down on his front and rested his cheek against his arms. 

Once he was settled, Lio crawled over and settled himself over the other’s thighs, straddling them. This way, he had more run to work. 

“Now, what do you think you’re accomplishing, taking on so many different tasks at once, Galo Thymos?” Lio asked, voice changed to a lower tone as he leaned over Galo’s back once more and began to feel and trace his fingers over the overworked muscles. 

Lio had to admit, he was indeed very toned… 

Galo hissed lightly into his arm as he laid there and looked back over his shoulder at Lio. He grumbled in defeat before simply facing forward, his chin resting on his folded arms.    
  
“What I’m accomplishing? I’m just trying my best to help out the most I can.” He sounded sort of contemplative, something Lio didn’t hear very often from the usually brash male. 

Galo clenched his fists and tensed, the muscles in his back flexing in a way that Lio’s eyes caught and stayed trained to. 

_ Oh. _

“After all, there’s so much to fix… So many people got hurt.  _ Were _ hurt. And are  _ still _ hurting from what Kray-” He winced to himself, both from the pressure Lio suddenly put on a specific spot in his sore shoulder but also from the realization he had himself. 

“Oh…” 

“Ah. There’s the reason.” Lio chimed in lowly, easing up on his slow circles as he worked his hands down the expanse of Galo’s back. 

_ How is his waist so slim…  _

Galo sighed quietly in defeat, pressing his face into his arms to avoid eye contact. 

“I just want… to do better. Better than that bastard,” He grumbled. 

Lio smiled lightly at his sudden pouting demeanor. 

_ Ah, so he wants to do better for people than the man who practically raised him…  _ The blonde thought and felt his chest tighten, just a touch. Galo had a good heart, that much he had been sure of since he saved his life.   
  
“You’re already a better man than Kray Foresight could ever be…” Lio said quietly, trailing his fingertips down the small of his back and listened as Galo’s breath hitched under him. 

The blue haired man peeked out from where his face was buried into his arms and he looked back at Lio, an expression of genuine relief on his face. He already began to visibly relax since he spoke. 

_ That must have been what was troubling him. _

“You.. mean that, Lio?” Galo asked with more surprising gentleness. He appeared too tired to be as boisterous as per the norm. 

Lio’s grip tightened on his waist without thinking. He shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath and letting go. 

_ Why is he so damn earnest?  _

When Lio looked back at Galo he caught the faint flush on his cheeks. Ah, that hadn’t been there prior to…  _ Oh.  _

Lio lightly reapplied pressure to Galo’s waist and a small smirk formed on his lips at the sight of the slight shiver that engulfed the other man. 

The blonde didn’t expect to like such faint sounds leaving Galo, but he surely wasn’t complaining. Not when it clearly made his chest stir with a warmth he hadn’t felt for a long time. He scooted up closer on the taller man’s thighs and pressed himself lightly against his backside, swallowing thickly. 

Sure, he’d had these kinds of thoughts since Galo had kissed his life back into him but to have him here, trusting him enough to tell what was bothering him and to let him attempt to ease him to relax… It was something else altogether. 

Galo had barely even hesitated in doing what Lio asked of him when he came in, as odd as it seemed.    
  


Lio felt the familiar heat stir in his chest as he looked down at Galo. Down the expanse of his back and the firm knit of his muscles under soft skin. He cleared his throat, eyes coming back to settle on his blue eyes. 

He couldn’t stop himself when he leaned over his back, reaching out and turning Galo’s chin to the side and letting him sit up slightly. 

“Yes. I mean it.” He said quietly, bringing their faces closer together. 

“You’re you, Galo. You.” 

They stared at each other, studying the other’s expression before it inevitably happened. Their lips tumbled back into each other like they needed to be together once again. 

It was instantaneous, the gravitational pull between them pulling them towards one another, their lips sliding and feeding off each other’s warmth. 

Galo easily lifted Lio just enough to turn facing up underneath him, holding at his cheek and leaning into his warmth with a refreshed eagerness. 

When they pulled away to catch their breath, Galo was smiling widely like a mad man. 

“D-damn… I’ve been waiting for that,” He confessed and was red up to his ears. 

“Knew you were up to something with those hands. Really worked out my knots though.” He looked somewhat smug.

Lio stared at him blankly for a moment before snorting, tangling his fingers into the back of Galo’s hair. 

“So we have an intimate discussion and this is how it ends, hm? You’re something else, Thymos.” 

Galo laughed, rich and thick in the air between them and Lio can’t help but get swept up in his giggles. It feels refreshing. Like all the tension had left his body. 

Galo beamed, pressing their foreheads together lightly and leaning into the tug of Lio’s fingers in his wild hair.    
“Come on, this’ll help me relax like you wanted,” He blushed softly.    
  
Lio rolled his eyes, smirking as he dove back in for another rougher kiss, a clank of teeth and slight bite.    
“I guess if it’ll help, I can’t help but indulge as well.” 

Galo hummed, pleased as he pressed back into a stream of urgent but passionate kisses.    
  
The blonde laid over top of the other man, tugging at blue locks ever so slightly to elicit even the smallest extra sound out of his partner as they slid together. 

He liked them very much. 

Pulling back with a thin trail of saliva between their lips, Lio trailed his palm down the expanse of Galo’s exposed stomach. He slowed when reaching his waistband and he flashed his gaze upward, watching in fascination as Galo’s adam’s apple sunk and rose with a hearty swallow. 

Lio slipped a finger underneath the band and the other man was already beet red. 

_ Of course, no underwear.  _ Lio noted, but it was with fondness. It was just like him to be as free as possible. 

“Relax, Allow me.” Lio practically purred as he easily slid down Galo’s waistband down and off his thin waist. He swallowed hard, the blonde’s pupils dilating as he laid eyes on his already hard cock. He, himself, was straining against his sweatpants with eagerness. 

Galo’s eyelashes fluttered and he bit his lip hard at the mere touch of Lio’s testing fingertips to his flushed cock. 

“H..Hh, Lio..” 

Lio hummed approvingly at his reactions as he gave him a slow pump, keeping firm eye contact. 

“Would you like more?”    
A hurried nod was the response he was given. 

_ No smart remark? That’s new.  _ Lio thought, his eyebrows raised just slightly. 

He leaned up a bit, pressing his fingertips to Galo’s swollen lips and pressing lightly to get him to open his mouth which he did eagerly. 

Galo sucked on the fingers offered to him a bit too well, his eyes laided and cheeks bright red. 

Lio widthdrew the slicked fingers with little flourish and patted his cheek with his other hand, a teasing smile on his face.    
“Good boy,” He raised. 

He figured the guy liked being told what to do when he’d benefit from it, after all. He felt that at least through their connection from before. 

Galo panted quietly, trying to catch his breath. He brought his knees up a bit, keeping his legs parted before looking up and meeting Lio’s again. A burning flame, intense and captivating was in his blue eyes. He licked his sore lips.    
  
“Let’s do this thing, Lio. Or you having too much fun messing with me?” He taunted, all light and in good nature. But the fire was still there, hot and sparking. Just the way Lio liked it. 

The blonde chuckled, a bit darkly. He leaned forward between the man’s legs and pressed lightly at his hole with his slicked fingers.    
  
“Are you positive you can handle it?” He asked his partner, deadpan. He’d imagined this exact scenario, on lonely nights, where the cold sunk into his bones. He thought he’d have more time to properly prepare but as luck would have it, it’d never give either of them a chance to prepare for a thing.    
  


Galo huffed and grinned wider. 

“I can handle anything you can dish out.” He said confidently, eyes sparkling a challenge and a promise. Galo wanted this just as much as he did.    
  
That thought set his heart ablaze as he lightly pressed his finger inside Galo’s tight heat in one swift go.    
  
The movement ripped a sharp gasp from the taller man’s lips and he threw his head back, panting heavily. 

Oh, Lio was just getting started. He relished in the sounds and shutters Galo made as he slowly stretched him out, admiring how his cock twitched with each shift of his fingers into his heat. 

“Did you clean yourself up specifically for coming to see me tonight?” Lio inquired, genuinely curious why he was so loose and ready to go already. Not that he was complaining in the slightest. On the contrary. It only made his heart race more. 

Galo looked down at him between his legs slowly, his face and chest a deep red. He closed one eye, like he was stuck in a wink as he only smiled cheekily. 

“I… had a feelin’,” He uttered between pants. 

Lio felt about ready to burst. 

He slid his fingers out slowly, just to watch Galo squirm once more.    
  
The blonde sat up a bit straighter, situating himself comfortably between Galo’s bent knees and pulled out his own straining cock, red and flush with interest. He rubbed his still slick fingers along himself to slick himself up the best he could. 

With little angling, he held onto Galo’s waist firmly and hunched over his toned body on his bed with little effort. With his free hand he guided the head of his cock to Galo’s hole before gnawing at his lip. 

“This may hurt a bit,” 

“Heh, Bring it on.” Galo hissed, already feeling more heat pool against his gut. 

With no fanfare besides the hitching of their breaths and a faint swear on Lio’s lips, he pressed slowly into Galo’s tight hole and bottomed out rather quickly. 

Galo reached up, holding onto Lio’s thin shoulders and squeezing hard, digging his nails in. His pupils were blown wide, his hair even more of a mess than before. 

“F..uck, Lio..” He bit out, arching his hips just slightly, sending a jolt of sensation through them both.

Lio squeezed his waist with one hand, using the other to hold up one of his partner’s muscular thighs and to get a better angle to move. He began slowly, rolling his hips languidly in and out of his body. It sent sparks straight down his spine and he audibly groaned at the feeling. 

He couldn’t draw his own fushia eyes away from Galo’s slack expression, savoring the view of him already looking fucked stupid. What a pleasant observation. 

He began to move with more speed and force, lifting Galo’s leg to reach even deeper and choked back on his own gasping as he felt his cock ached for release, which was coming up soon enough. 

Galo’s neglected cock bounded between his legs, red and aching.    
“L..Lio, Lio, shit.. I’m so close..!” He groaned and begged, arching his back and canting his hips to try and increase the friction. 

Through the sweat on his brow, Lio huffed out in satisfaction at seeing his partner bounce and move along with him. He hit him particularly hard inside and Galo practically yelped, cumming hard and painting his chest in thin white fluid. 

Lio grunted, squeezing his hips harder as he fucked him through his own orgasm until he reached his own. He momentarily saw white, feeling completely empty and exhausted as he filled Galo’s hole up with his seed. 

He laid shakily over the taller man, breathing in deeply and slowly to catch and even his breaths. 

Galo held onto him tightly, arms around his shoulders as they just laid there, breathing heavily. 

“If you were trying to relax me… I think it worked,” Galo huffed between deep breaths and laughed quietly. 

Lio snorted, resting his cheek to Galo’s bare chest, heartbeat loud and clear in his ear.    
  
He supposed he was relaxed himself. 

  
  
  


He’d really have to thank Meis for his tactics later, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback must appreciated!!  
I love comments/suggestions/ideas  
My twitter is @Telesthesian


End file.
